


Рождественская сказка

by Sambaris



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cold War, Drama, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: С чего начинаются сказки? С драконов, принцесс, богатырей? Не всегда, отнюдь не всегда.Наша сказка начинается с радиовикторины. Ты скажешь, так не бывает? Что ж, я расскажу тебе эту историю, и ты поверишь: бывает, потому что всё, что угодно, может случиться под Рождество.





	

**Author's Note:**

> История основана на реальных событиях, случившихся в США в 1955 году. Подробнее можно почитать тут: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/NORAD_Tracks_Santa

С чего начинаются сказки? С драконов, принцесс, богатырей? Не всегда, отнюдь не всегда.  
Наша сказка начинается с радиовикторины. Ты скажешь, так не бывает? Что ж, я расскажу тебе эту историю, и ты поверишь: бывает, потому что всё, что угодно, может случиться под Рождество.  
Итак, сказка начинается с радиовикторины. В маленьком американском городке, в самой что ни на есть глуши скучает на радио диджей. Он должен как-то развлекать публику в перерывах между рождественскими песнями, но не может придумать, как именно. Наконец, ему приходит в голову идея: он объявляет, что каждый, кто сумеет дозвониться в студию, сможет узнать, где сейчас находится Санта Клаус: какие города он уже облетел на оленьей упряжке, а какие ещё нет. Диджей понимает, что сейчас дети начнут ему звонить, и он сумеет сделать из этого милое рождественское представление. Он называет номер телефона, но случайно ошибается в одной цифре. Кто бы мог подумать, что одна цифра сыграет такую важную роль?  
Теперь забудь на минуту о диджее на радиостанции и представь себе совсем другое место, в десятке километров в сторону от городка. Там, на большой глубине под горой Шайенн, находится командный пункт военно-космической обороны США. Дежурный офицер сидит перед пультом. Он не чувствует праздничного настроения. Сюда, на глубину полкилометра, Санта сможет спуститься разве что по трубе ракетной шахты, да и то – лишь если сумеет пробраться мимо часовых. Работа офицера заключается в том, чтобы в нужный момент начать ядерную войну, и это знание не даёт ему спокойно спать по ночам. На шее его висит ключ от врат Армагеддона, на пульте перед ним – замочная скважина и большая красная кнопка под прозрачным стеклянным колпаком.  
Чтобы создать хоть какое-то подобие праздника, офицер развешивает по командному бункеру рождественские гирлянды и ёлочные игрушки. Из подсознательного хулиганского протеста он вешает носок для подарков ровно над красным телефонным аппаратом. Этот аппарат стоит тут на случай, если откажут военные системы связи, а телефонная сеть продолжит работать. Он никогда не звонит, его номера нет ни в одной телефонной книге. Он нужен для того, чтобы дежурный однажды сказал в трубку «соедините меня с президентом» - и не стал бы больше ничего говорить, потому что всё и так было бы понятно.  
Ночь. Тишина. Мерцают огни на пульте, да едва слышно шумит вентиляция. И тут красный телефон начинает звонить.  
Нужно иметь очень крепкие нервы, чтобы сохранить присутствие духа в такой ситуации. Дежурный снимает трубку, готовясь услышать, что волк Фенрир уже проглотил Солнце, и самое время начинать трёхлетнюю зиму. Руки его дрожат, и на спине выступает холодный пот.  
Но из трубки строгий детский голос требовательно спрашивает, где сейчас летит Санта Клаус.  
Чудеса – такая тонкая материя... Их нельзя убивать недоверием, их нельзя выпускать из рук. И дежурный, не думая ни секунды, отвечает так, как его учили, по всей форме: координаты, высота, скорость и направление полёта... Он не уверен, что та точка, за которую его взгляд зацепился на экране радара – это действительно Санта. Но сейчас это для него совершенно не важно.  
Телефон продолжает звонить, и звонит всю ночь. Офицер отвечает на каждый звонок, и каждому даёт подробный ответ: где и куда летит Санта, и нет ли проблем с погодой у него на пути. Офицеру наплевать, что скажет его начальство. Его ведёт дух Рождества. Он верит, верит всем сердцем, что пока Санта на оленьей упряжке несётся сквозь эту морозную тьму – в небе не найдётся места баллистическим вестникам апокалипсиса. Впервые за очень долгое время он забывает о чудовищной тяжести висящего на шее ключа.

Конечно, тот телефонный номер давно уже не ведёт в командный бункер. Но традиция осталась, как подобает всякой хорошей традиции: если в ночь перед Рождеством позвонить по тому самому номеру телефона, ты услышишь по-военному краткий, но подробный отчёт о том, где сейчас находится Санта и куда направляется дальше. В последние годы для этого не нужно даже звонить: есть сайт, где упряжка Санты в реальном времени летит над спутниковой картой мира.  
Ты спросишь, что случилось с тем офицером? Говорят, начальство его наградило за находчивость. Им важно, чтобы люди думали об армии хорошо. Но на самом деле важно не это, а совсем другое: офицеру больше не снятся по ночам пепел и пламя. Теперь он видит во сне серебряную оленью упряжку, улетающую вдаль, в морозное небо декабря.


End file.
